(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball having a novel marking portion on the surface thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The surface of a golf ball typically bears a marking such as a trademark, a number and a character. Conventional markings are made generally using paint. For example, in thread-wound golf balls, after a rubber thread-wound ball is enclosed in a cover and the cover is dimpled, a marking is made on the cover surface by using paint. A clear coat is subsequently applied onto the marked cover surface. In two-piece golf balls, after a core is enclosed in a cover and the cover is dimpled, a marking is made on the cover surface by using paint, then a clear coat is applied onto the marked cover surface.
The conventional golf balls having a paint-made marking thereon have the following drawbacks.
(1) During golf play, the rule of the game requires that each player hole out at a hole through using a single ball, which he played from the tee of the hole, i.e. ball in play. If he plays a ball other than the ball in play, he incurs a penalty for playing the wrong ball. A trademark and a number stamped on a ball are usually utilized to identify the ball in play. When the ball in play and another ball have different trademarks, these trademarks are used to distinguish the balls from each other. When the ball have the same trademark, the numbers are used to distinguish the bails from each other.
During golf play, after a player makes a shot, he walks toward a spot where he expects to find his ball. Since paint-made markings on conventional golf balls do not reflect light well or glitter, it is difficult for a player to visually recognize his ball or markings thereon from a distance. He, therefore, must bring his face closer to a ball so as to identify his ball. If he fails to identify markings on the ball before making his shot, he is likely to play the wrong ball. When a ball enters a zone outside a fairway, i.e. rough or out of bounds, it often takes a long time for a player to find his ball and the ball is likely to be lost.
(2) During a final test in the manufacture of golf balls, finished balls are examined for weight, hardness, diameter, overall shape, shape of dimples, appearance and the like. Only those balls which have passed the test are delivered. During the appearance test of a marking on the ball, an inspector visually checks whether a trademark, a number and a character are properly and completely stamped on the golf ball surface. This involves potential variations in test results due to differences in his skill levels and his physical and mental conditions.